


Long Take

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GV AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira
Summary: 感情線只有Creves，其他都是肉體上的all部長。同志魁魁，直男紐特，怎樣都好都可以忒修斯，以及以為自己是直的部長。是一個雙向暗戀，魁魁一邊拍片一邊追求偶像的純情故事（信我





	1. Chapter 1

　　有人說，生命就像一盒巧克力，你永遠也不知道會拿到什麼。

　　魁登斯．巴波想，他的人生可能是沃爾瑪裡終年特賣的廉價巧克力，口味單一，毫無驚喜。不過他從不介意，畢竟一個身世不明的孤兒所能想到最好的事，不外乎就是一個歸屬、存在的證明。他在十六歲時有了名義上的母親，六年後在她名下的公司得到一個小角色開始他的職場生涯，也許外人不覺得那是份體面的工作（但按劇情需要，他常有體面好看的衣服穿，只是最後都要脫掉而已）⋯⋯

　　噢是的，他是一名同志情色片演員，還小有名氣那種。不值得吹噓但他也不會為此沮喪，這是他在孤兒院學來的寶貴經驗，無論生活給你什麼，嚥下去就是。

　　然而這天，當他推開Second Salemers攝影棚大門時，他的眼神穿過來來往往的工作人員，命中注定似的一眼定位到那位同業中的傳奇──珀西瓦爾．葛雷夫。

　　所有少年時的幻想與美夢在他腦中成了花團錦簇的國慶煙火炸開，他眼中最甜美濃郁的巧克力就那樣倚在沙發邊上，毫無自知地釋放荷爾蒙。

　　魁登斯舔了舔唇，不著邊際地想， _葛雷夫先生肯定還是酒心口味的。_

\--

　　「魁登斯！」

　　熟悉的軟糯嗓音把他喚回現實，魁登斯急匆匆地回頭找尋聲音的主人。

　　「奎妮！這是、為什麼⋯⋯他會──」　ˋ

　　「為什麼你的夢中情人會出現在這？」看見魁登斯驚慌的表情，片場助理奎妮．金坦趕緊做了噤聲的小手勢。「抱歉，我太為你興奮啦小魁！」

　　「到底怎麼回事？」魁登斯心跳得好快。

　　「他的老闆皮奎里跟咱們頭頭是舊識啊，聽說葛雷夫先生想轉換跑道試試，成人片頭牌葛雷夫GV處男作什麼的，瑪麗盧小姐覺得這可行。」奎妮一臉慈愛又欣慰地拍拍魁登斯，「皮奎里希望他們家招牌的出道作能跟最棒的演員合作，瑪麗盧小姐二話不說就報上你的名字。小魁，這個榮耀就歸在你頭上了。」

　　除了讀人心像魔術師似的奎妮以外，沒有人知道這位GV界少見的純同志新星搜集所有葛雷夫的成人影片作品（甚至連他不小心流出來的私房自拍都沒有落下）。

　　當他十三歲住在其中一任寄養家庭的時候，一群鄰居小夥從爸媽床底下摸來一捲影帶，當大家窩在地下室為著女主角豐滿的胸脯激動不己時，魁登斯的眼神卻無法再從葛雷夫扮演的年輕牛仔身上移開。

　　葛雷夫說是他的性啟蒙可一點也不為過。

　　那些夢可能就要具現化了。而奎妮似乎在旁嘰嘰喳喳地交待了些什麼，魁登斯試著去理解但是未果。

　　與此同時，相較於另一頭內心萬馬奔騰、陷入年少回憶不可自拔的魁登斯，板著臉讓工作人員補妝的葛雷夫好懂得多。

\--

　　「珀西瓦爾，認清現實吧。你的新片銷量跟點閱率都下滑了，不做點新的嘗試，你甘願就這樣當個過氣男優一路拍下去嗎？」

　　 _操。_ 與其說不爽被拐來拍GV，更讓他氣結的其實是皮奎里那句 _過氣男優_ 狠狠打擊了他的自尊。

　　當年的無心插柳以及對家族的消極抵抗，讓他意外在成人影片界搗鼓出一點名堂。他喜歡女人們柔軟的身體，他對這檔子事得心應手（他都懶得去算他在AVN Awards拿了多少次獎），沒考慮太多，他也就這麼順風順水的一路拍下去。

　　然而即使如他「種馬葛雷夫」也逃不過這道坎。

　　該死的中年轉型危機。該死的皮奎里確實是對的。

　　她就是個陰險惡毒的女巫。當年簽下的那紙合約就是出賣自己靈魂（現在加碼一個屁股）給撒旦的賣身契。

\--

　　魁登斯匆促地沐浴更衣，現下已經換上一條深灰色的棉質平口短褲，披著一件白色浴袍在旁等候。

　　一位工作人員告訴他這次不需要劇本，皮奎里希望葛雷夫的第一部作品能夠越自然越好，他們打算以類似紀錄片的方式，一面訪談、聊天，對話全由他們臨場發揮，當然幾個必要的橋段比如口交、互相手淫到最後實際插入缺一不可。

　　葛雷夫的部分已經開始進行了。

　　他穿著一件看起來比房間裡所有人行頭加起來都貴得離譜的黑色格紋睡袍及同款絲質長褲，懶洋洋地在沙發上支手托腮，對著鏡頭侃侃而談。

　　「他很迷人，對吧？」一把低沉有磁性的女聲在魁登斯身旁出現，他還來不及反應，那位女士又再度開口：「噢，他們肯定提到你了，對鏡頭揮揮手吧。」

　　魁登斯措手不及地被鏡頭與葛雷夫的視線抓住，他有些僵硬地揮手示意一下，得到一個來自葛雷夫的眨眼與飛吻。

　　鏡頭很快又轉回去。葛雷夫臉上還盈著曖昧的笑，在鏡頭之外的手卻朝著魁登斯身旁的女士送出一個中指。

　　「更正一下，當我需要他迷人的時候他的確可以裝得魅力十足。」

　　「不好意思，請問您是⋯⋯？」

　　「沒什麼，」深膚色的女士擺擺手，「只是一位關心珀西瓦爾的老友罷了。」

　　這位葛雷夫的老友把視線轉向他，富含深意的眼光把他從頭到腳掃了個遍。出於某種他自己也說不清的原因，魁登斯把以往微微駝著的背脊給挺得更直，努力不讓臉上的紅暈變得更顯眼。

　　「我相信瑪麗盧的眼光⋯⋯你會把他照顧好的，是嗎？」

　　「為我們巴波家的事業，我一向敬業，女士。」魁登斯努力迎上對方打量的目光鄭重地宣佈。

　　當然，有句話只能默默在他心裡迴響。

　　 _為我年少的綺情幻想與美夢成真。_


	2. Chapter 2

　　場記朝魁登斯招手，讓他準備進到拍攝範圍內。魁登斯做了幾個深呼吸，徒勞地扯扯柔軟的浴袍，想讓自己看起來更有氣勢一些。

　　 _自然一點。_ 他提醒自己，考慮到也許這就是唯一一次他與葛雷夫能有的最大交集了，千萬別搞砸這一切。

　　「噢，嗨。你叫⋯⋯魁登斯，對嗎？」

　　「是、是的，葛雷夫先生，早安。」

　　話一出口魁登斯覺得自己的耳朵紅得都像熟透了。葛雷夫的表情很微妙，他看上去有些被自己拘謹傻氣的稱謂與招呼給弄懵，卻也沒有要求他改口喊得更為親暱一些。

　　「你看上去有點緊張，男孩。」他拍拍旁邊的空位試示意魁登斯坐下。「就我所得知的消息，你在業界這塊算是頂尖的啊。」

　　「所以你有看過我的片子了？」

　　「雖然我相信瑟拉菲娜那女人──抱歉，是我『尊敬的雇主』，前面那段不會剪進去吧？」葛雷夫對鏡頭吐了舌，繼續打趣道：「我相信她不會給我找個奇形怪狀的演員來折騰我，但我總有點好奇心想觀摩一下我的搭檔對吧？」

　　「那⋯⋯目前為止你都還滿意嗎？」

　　「我不知道，至少你看上去很有潛力讓我為此彎了也不一定。」

　　魁登斯想讓自己不受控制的心跳冷靜下來。 _這不過是演戲罷了，鏡頭在盯著呢。_

　　「葛雷夫⋯⋯先生，你在這之前有過和其他男性的經驗嗎？」  
　　  
　　「年輕時喝到爛醉大概有被起鬨試過幾次舌吻吧，再多的？沒有了。」

　　魁登斯內心覺得竊喜，但隨後是更多的擔心湧上。那代表的是，葛雷夫真的完全對同性一點興趣也沒有。他的得償宿願終究不過是另一人的公事公辦罷了。

　　或許是葛雷夫查覺到魁登斯突如其來的低落，他誤以為是年輕人的害羞與緊張所致，於是他主動伸手握住對方下巴，「別浪費時間了，做任何你能展示給我的任何事吧。」

　　「是的，先生。」

　　魁登斯慢慢靠前，他一手捧住葛雷夫後腦，姆指在他左頰上像冒號一般可愛的兩顆小痣上輕輕撫摩。他很想提醒自己這是GV不是純愛電影，但他就是忍不住，想要很多很多的⋯⋯親吻。

　　他把手探進葛雷夫梳理整齊的髮裡，緩緩將他拉近。當兩人的距離只剩下幾寸的時候，魁登斯停下來。葛雷夫眼裡有一種刻意釋放出來的挑逗與溫順，魁登斯知道那不是真心全意給他的，但他無法不把這當成初吻一般慎重且珍貴。

　　兩人有默契地側過頭，葛雷夫先閉上眼睛，魁登斯非要等到能牢記對方眼睫顫抖的頻率後才閉上眼，感受葛雷夫雙唇輕輕地刷過自己。他追著對方的氣息把葛雷夫的下唇含在嘴裡重重地吸了一下，直到葛雷夫報復似地啃了一下他的上唇，他才放棄折磨那兩瓣軟肉，任性地把舌頭探入對方嘴裡與其糾纏。

　　攝影器材細微的電流聲成了白噪音，彷彿有一層透明的薄膜把他與葛雷夫和其他不相干的人區隔開來，只有他能透過自己的身體來頂禮膜拜這尊高高在上卻又放蕩的神祇。

　　魁登斯氣喘吁吁地拉開一些距離，轉而從肩頭褪下葛雷夫那件絲質睡袍，一手按在那結實又極具肉感的胸膛上面。他享受在用力抓握之下，從指間溢滿出來豐盈的胸乳。

　　他低頭含住葛雷夫一邊乳頭，壞心的在其上反覆挑弄囓咬。魁登斯沒讓他的另一邊受到冷落，食指及拇指不斷拉拽著肉粒，直到它巍然挺立在冰涼的空氣中。

　　葛雷夫的樣子像是又爽又有些抗拒。那樣玩弄乳頭的小動作總是他施加在其他女演員的身上，如今位置倒換，讓他在快感與窘迫反覆拉扯。

　　魁登斯在他前胸涎下一道長長的唾液直抵他有著漂亮肌理的小腹，他想著，這下是來真的。他扯下那條絲質睡褲，葛雷夫裡頭什麼都沒穿，脹紅濕潤的性器迫不及待的探了出來。魁登斯沒辦法克制自己不去細細探究，他想要確保這些畫面能留在腦海中比底片還要更清晰鮮明。

　　他鬆鬆地握著粗細適中的莖身，用拇指輕緩地退下冠部幼軟的皮層。

　　「先生 _真的_ 沒有行割禮呢。」

　　「我不覺得那有必要⋯⋯啊！」

　　魁登斯張口吮住圓潤的頭部，用舌頭頂弄細小的鈴口。葛雷夫腥羶的前液佈滿他的舌面，他卯起勁來啜吸著，想要儘可能的把葛雷夫一切相關的嗅覺、觸覺，甚至味道都刻進身體裡。

　　魁登斯舔吮柱身的同時，一面用手撫慰著葛雷夫沈甸甸的囊袋，他伸出中指，想要往洞口探去，卻沒想到遇到了阻礙。

　　他有些不可置信地移下視線，看見一支深色的矽膠肛塞正被葛雷夫緊緊地含在體內。

　　「⋯⋯我覺得我應該事先有些準備。」葛雷夫若無其事地說，但臉上的紅暈讓他看上去不像他想表現出得那樣輕鬆寫意。

　　魁登斯雙手捧住葛雷夫的腿根，盈滿掌中的臀肉被捏得發紅然後慢慢往兩邊掰開。留在體外的小小拉環隨著葛雷夫的呼吸時不時地小輕輕顫動。

　　「先生能自己把它排出來嗎？」

　　「魁登斯？」葛雷夫失去一些冷靜自持，他半撐起身子對著魁登斯低聲咆哮，但對方只是一臉無辜地看著他。「好吧。」他沒好氣地說，試著用腹部的力量推擠，然而只是更加重了矽膠玩具在他體內肆虐的快感。「⋯⋯魁、把它拿出來⋯⋯」

　　「別擔心，先生。」魁登斯親吻他的臍窩，一手勾住還留在體外的環，慢慢地將那圓錐狀的小玩意抽出來。

　　「天啊⋯⋯這感覺⋯⋯」

　　「還好嗎？」

　　「不壞。繼續。」葛雷夫仰躺回去，抬手擱在自己額上。

　　在拉到最尾端的時候，魁登斯隱約感受到微弱的拉力，直到他再使上一點力，一聲令人羞窘的聲響，那只讓他嫉妒的肛塞被他取出來。

　　魁登斯以及鏡頭各司其職地紀錄那妖豔的畫面──葛雷夫的穴口隨著他的呼吸微微開闔著，先前置入太多的潤滑液被一點點推擠出來。

　　他用一指接住那些滴落的潤滑液，把它塞回葛雷夫體內，他慢慢探得更深，想要找到那可以讓每個男人為之崩潰的腺體。

　　「等等，別這麼快讓我繳械。」葛雷夫阻止他探進，魁登斯便聽話地抽手，任由葛雷夫一把將他拉上沙發斜倚著扶手。他剝開魁登斯的浴袍，有些戲弄的看著他已經濡濕一大片的灰色短褲。「你也得讓我看看你的──」

　　葛雷夫把他按倒，把那條小得可憐的短褲扔到一旁，擠進他雙腿間跪坐著。光是他的手握住自己的傢伙時，魁登斯覺得自己大概要原地爆炸了。葛雷夫有些玩味的用指腹描摹莖身上的那些脈絡，但臉上的表情還有幾分猶豫，魁登斯有股衝動想告訴他不用勉強。但他的理智提醒他，這是工作。 _而且你真的想要。_

　　是啊，沒什麼能比這一刻更讓魁登斯想要了。他甚至浪漫到有點無可救藥的想，也許當時糊裡糊塗的踏進這一行，那些承載著淫亂荒唐畫面的膠卷日復一日堆積成塔，全都是為了換得今天這一瞬，珀西瓦爾．葛雷夫跪在眼前。

　　他不曾主動去要求、掌握什麼，也許這盲目的迷戀聽起來傻氣，但他此刻真正想要握在手心、吞嚥入腹，最後置於心裡的，就是這個人而已。他伸出手捧住對方的臉，手指還是情不自禁的在那小痣上逗留（葛雷夫似乎發現了他的小小癖好，甚至對他投以一個淺淺的笑）。

　　「先生，現在換你展示給我看了。」

　　「我從沒做過這個⋯⋯」葛雷夫對著他及身後的鏡頭緩緩地吐出舌頭，以舌尖勾勒著魁登斯陰莖上突起的筋脈，「但我總是學得很快。」

　　魁登斯完全不懷疑這句話。他是說，當珀西瓦爾．葛雷夫把你整根老二含進嘴裡、甚至頂端能輕輕戳刺著他的咽喉時，你還能多想些什麼？

　　葛雷夫推搡著讓他躺上床去，一屁股坐在魁登斯腰胯上。他低垂著眼看著魁登斯，幾縷額髮已經凌亂的落在頰邊，臉上的表情是修飾過的羞赧，以及掩藏不住的幾分倨傲。

　　「親愛的男孩，」他低聲說，一隻手在魁登斯胸前游移著，一手向身後探去，握住魁登斯已經竦然挺立的性器。「你得幫我。」

　　魁登斯會意地掰開他兩邊臀瓣，讓鏡頭能補捉到葛雷夫溼漉漉的洞口被完全打開的樣子。他讓掌控權全付予對方，看著葛雷夫咬著下唇蹙起眉，抓著頭部在穴口一點一點地往裡頭塞。

　　「操，你的傢伙可比那玩具大得多了。」

　　魁登斯就把這當做誇獎了。「當然，先生。」

　　葛雷夫貓著背費力的試著吞下魁登斯全部，他極其緩慢的一點點沉下臀部，疼痛讓葛雷夫的陰莖萎靡下來，魁登斯卻因著他體內濕軟柔韌的絞纏而欲仙欲死。

　　「你這臉蛋跟老二根本讓人聯想不起來的傢伙，」葛雷夫的臀終於緊貼著魁登斯細窄的髖骨，他伏下身貼在魁登斯耳邊抱怨著。「⋯⋯我真的會被你操死。」

　　魁登斯想說的是：「要是有誰的臉能跟老二聯想起來，那也太可憐了點。」但有鑒於他現在是那個把老二放在人家身體裡還把人搞得痛不欲生的始作俑者，他還是脫口而出：「對不起。」

　　他順著葛雷夫背部線條望去，看見工作人員不斷打手勢，要他馬上開操。他搖搖頭，難得的無視指示。他輕柔地順著葛雷夫汗溼的背脊，小聲在他耳邊說：「先生，你準備好了就告訴我。」

　　葛雷夫沒有回話，整個現場靜默了幾分鐘沒有動靜，也沒有人出聲喊Cut。魁登斯想，畢竟他們說了要拍出最自然的一面，這大概也包括了短短幾分鐘葛雷夫的掙扎與適應。

　　就在魁登斯思索著，就這樣和先生交合在一起也無所謂的時候，葛雷夫撐著他的胸膛直起身，「幫我，魁登斯⋯⋯」

　　魁登斯曲起腿好讓葛雷夫的背有個倚靠，他伸出雙手，試圖握住他的給他多一份支撐，但魁登斯有些擔心，怕這樣的姿勢是否太過親密。

　　顯然葛雷夫不這樣想，他與魁登斯十指緊扣，然後開始慢慢往上坐直，這舉動讓兩人都呻吟出聲，他們都感受到彼此的陰莖／腸道每一道皺摺在各自的身體摩擦碾摩。

　　葛雷夫慢慢抓穩了節奏，他開始加快在魁登斯陰莖上操幹自己的速度，每一次抽離只堪堪讓魁登斯飽脹的龜頭停留在穴口邊緣，就馬上用自己的身體把他的傢伙給全根吞下。他不斷扭動自己的腰，想要找到每一個能讓兩人爽到腳趾都蜷縮起來的位置。

　　魁登斯著迷的仰望葛雷夫陶然的表情，以至於慢了幾秒才接收到場邊的指示，他回過神來，扯扯兩人交握的手，無辜又靦腆地對葛雷夫說：「先生，我想換個體位操你。」

　　他就著性器還插在他體內的姿勢把人抱起來，葛雷夫一下子失去重心緊張地狠狠夾了一下，魁登斯差點哆嗦著就地繳械了。

　　「先生⋯⋯先生下面的嘴這麼緊⋯⋯」他讓葛雷夫在身下躺平，拉起他的腳踝高高舉起，又重又狠的在他甬道內抽插。葛雷夫的屁股被拍擊得通紅，魁登斯知道事後他會心疼不已但下腹竄起的快感讓他停不下來。

　　葛雷夫一手推擠著床板，勉力讓自己不被魁登斯的操幹給撞上去，另一手則握著自己的老二，又快又緊地套弄著。他像是快到了，口中喃喃不清地喊著魁登斯的名字，要他快一點再重一點，又哀嚎著太多太大他沒法吃下更多了。

　　他讓葛雷夫兩條腿貼上自己前胸，重重地壓下。葛雷夫的臀部幾乎騰空被他操著，他感受到攝影師的體溫貼近他們，此刻鏡頭肯定正特寫著兩人交合的部位。魁登斯希望他們在那兒拍個夠，這樣只有他能看仔細葛雷夫高潮瞬間的神情。 _只有我。_

　　葛雷夫依舊緊閉著雙眼，那畫面慢慢跟魁登斯記憶中每一部成人影片裡的葛雷夫重疊起來。唯一不同的是，這一次葛雷夫才是挨操的那一個──是他魁登斯．巴波把他操得一句話都說得破碎不已。

　　他矛盾的希望葛雷夫能睜開眼看著自己，又有些害怕在他眼裡只看見一汪平靜無波。他想一定是汗水氤氳了雙眼，身下葛雷夫瀕臨邊緣的臉像是海市蜃樓模糊。他把臉蹭得離葛雷夫更近，像頭委屈的小獸向母體索要慰藉那般在他耳鬢廝磨。

　　「魁登斯⋯⋯來，」葛雷夫破碎的嗓音低聲說：「射在裡面。都給我。」

　　 _「Love.」_

　　魁登斯希望自己那聲難以掩飾的嗚咽沒有被太多人聽見。

　　他抽搐著在葛雷夫身體裡射出一股股精液，沒有多久葛雷夫伴隨著自己的套弄也跟著到了，白濁的濃精把兩人的身體都弄得黏糊糊的。還未回過神的魁登斯微微支起身，看著身下的葛雷夫盯著自己，對方從高潮後恍惚的神情變得有些驚訝；他還有些不明所以，葛雷夫作勢伸手想碰碰他臉頰，魁登斯慢一拍的反應過來，他閃開對方的觸碰，摸了自己有些潮濕的眼角，發現自己居然哭了。

　　他小聲地嘟嚷著道歉，慌忙從葛雷夫身體退出來。工作人員打了個暗示，他移動自己的位置，好讓攝影師能更貼近的拍攝葛雷夫下身的小孔收縮著吐出魁登斯遺下的體液。

　　他痴痴看著那一幕，好像只有那能證明他剛剛都從葛雷夫身上奪取了些什麼、自己又失落了些什麼。直到一聲Cut──那些原本把他和葛雷夫包裹住獨立於世的泡泡被活動起來的工作人員給打破。

　　「葛雷夫先生⋯⋯你還好嗎？」他有些猶豫地開口，想著該怎麼解釋最後一刻的失態。

　　然而葛雷夫看著他的表情若有所思，魁登斯還沒摸清那股感覺，就被一條浴巾給蓋了滿頭滿臉。

　　「小魁！快去把自己清理乾淨，你還有幾個小時吃點東西休息一會，最後一場才會再輪到你。」

　　魁登斯抓住浴巾隨意的圍在腰間，看著其他工作人員圍攏過來，蹲在床邊和已經清醒，回復冷淡神情的葛雷夫低聲討論。

　　「那葛雷夫先生呢？」

　　奎妮有些猶豫地開口：「第一支作品就接連著拍可能會有點折騰，但大家時間都緊也沒有辦法。你可以先去外面溜躂一會兒，葛雷夫先生稍微休息後會先⋯⋯和斯卡曼德兄弟有場群交戲，最後一場再加上你。」

　　魁登斯想自己的表情一定非常悲慘，否則奎妮怎麼會一臉同情地看著他。

　　葛雷夫是個經驗不知道比他多上多少倍的成人影片演員，他們漂亮的臉蛋跟姣好的肉體早已物盡其用的透過各種媒介攤開在眾人眼前反覆播放。

　　自己怎麼就能傻到以為成了第一個睡了他的男人就不自量力的滋生出那麼一丁點的佔有慾？

　　這樣真的很不應該也不專業，魁登斯在心底暗斥自己那點小心思，但當他開口時卻不作他想地說：「奎妮，我能留下來看嗎？」

\--


	3. Chapter 3

　　魁登斯不後悔他的決定，只是，他大概有點心急過頭了。

　　奎妮好不容易才把他給勸出攝影棚，讓他去吃點東西餵飽肚子。魁登斯心不在焉的在街頭游蕩，差點都想不起來午餐是個什麼樣的概念。最終他還是晃到熟悉的地方，從雅各那兒匆匆買了幾個貝果，直奔回攝影棚了。

　　他又下意識馱起背，盡可能的把自己縮在演員椅上，希望那些穿梭在片場間準備的工作人員能繼續對他的存在視而不見。

　　「嘿、」奎妮細白的小手從他身後探出，魁登斯便打開放在膝上揉成一團的紙袋讓對方在裡頭摸索。「怎麼只是貝果而已？雅各說了這星期有新品呢。」

　　「他好像有說⋯⋯」魁登斯皺眉說道，「對不起。我沒有──」

　　「你沒有心情。我知道。」奎妮還是順走了一個貝果。她站在魁登斯身旁，鼓勵似的捏他肩膀。「你確定要待在現場看嗎？」

　　魁登斯聳聳肩，「我只是有點擔心。」

　　「魁登斯，葛雷夫先生是專業人士，我們也是，不會有問題的。」奎妮還想試著開導他，卻聽見另一個熟悉的聲音傳來。

　　「魁登斯、奎妮！」兩人應聲回頭，看見紐特．斯卡曼德那張羞澀又驚訝的笑臉。他小跑步過來，摟住奎妮給了她一個頰邊吻，「魁登斯，你怎麼會在這兒？」

　　「呃我、我剛拍好和葛雷夫先生的戲，晚上還有一場，中間這段時間沒什麼地方好打發時間，就⋯⋯」

　　「我無所謂，」紐特表情有點疑惑，不過他並不介意多一個人旁觀，「你不覺得無聊就好。啊，他們準備好了。」

　　魁登斯順著紐特的眼光望去，看見葛雷夫與忒修斯一道從休息間走出來。他有些訝異，葛雷夫臉上的表情是他今天還沒見過的放鬆與自在，他和忒修斯交談的樣子像是非常熟稔。他正想跟紐特探探口風，忒修斯卻注意到他們了。

　　「阿特密斯！」他招手叫喚自己的弟弟，「快過來，就要開始了。」

　　紐特匆匆跟他們道別，向著房間另一個方向走去加入他們。葛雷夫換上一套親民得多的衣服，就像是他們上健身房會穿的那種棉質長褲，以及身體曲線能夠完全展露出來的緊身T恤。他還是像個帝王一樣倚在那張寬大的沙發上面，斯卡曼德兄弟在另一側慢慢地解開襯衫扣子，場記舉著板子，一切就定位。

　　「魁登斯⋯⋯」奎妮還是不太確定地想開口問他。

　　「我沒事，妳快去忙妳的吧，我就待在這裡，不會打擾你們工作的。」

\--

　　一聲Action令下，葛雷夫換上挑逗感十足的表情，翹起腿等待他的下一輪挑戰。

　　「斯卡曼德⋯⋯這真是有點尷尬，不是嗎？」

　　忒修斯笑著向鏡頭解釋，「我跟他認識十多年了，阿特密斯跟他也算是舊識。」

　　「忒修斯跟MACUSA簽過幾次約，我們也搭檔拍過幾部片，不過通常我們的『位置』是一樣的──」葛雷夫補充道。

　　「你是說，以前我們都是負責操人的，這次可有點不一樣啦。」

　　「所以我說了尷尬。未來的日子這人肯定不會放過這話題的。」葛雷夫忍不住對鏡頭翻了白眼，「紐特，告訴我你不會像你兄長一樣對我。」  
　  
　　紐特笑著搔搔自己鼻頭，「你知道我不會那樣的，珀西瓦爾。」　

\--

　　魁登斯看著斯卡曼德兄弟一面脫去衣物，慢慢走向葛雷夫。他得承認，比起自己偏瘦的身型，這兄弟倆的身材的確賞心悅目。忒修斯有著一米九四的身高，勻稱的肌肉卻不過份賁張；比起他的哥哥，紐特個頭稍微矮了一些（那是忒修斯太高了。紐特曾在路上面對粉絲對兄弟倆的身高做出評價時，小聲地反駁。），但令人意外的是，那張溫和無害的臉蛋之下，卻同樣有著讓魁登斯羨慕的結實胸膛。

　　他們光裸著身體走近坐在沙發上的葛雷夫，一人一邊把他夾在中間坐下。三人中最為害羞的紐特卻是主動出擊的那一個，他側著身子向葛雷夫吻去，用極慢的速度，像是給葛雷夫留下拒絕的餘地。

　　當然他沒有拒絕，他扶著紐特的頸子欣然迎接他的唇舌。另一側忒修斯跟了上來，在葛雷夫頸間嗅聞著，時不時地偷偷輕咬他滑動的喉結。

　　魁登斯目不轉睛地看著葛雷夫完美的唇型被紐特吸吮、輕啃，好好地品味著，慢慢泛起通紅的血色。他還看見忒修斯拉起葛雷夫的手，放在自己已然半勃的陰莖上，手把手的要求葛雷夫替他手淫。

　　魁登斯嚥下一聲咕噥，小心翼翼地調整自己的坐姿。他開始有點坐立不安了。

　　上頭兩人吻得嘖嘖作響，下頭忒修斯手麻腳利地扯下葛雷夫的棉褲，讓鬆緊帶恰好卡在葛雷夫飽滿的雙球之下。他彎身趴在葛雷夫腿上，扶著葛雷夫微微抬頭的老二像是在掂量它的份量。

　　鏡頭跟著忒修斯的手鉅細靡遺地記錄著葛雷夫動情時的樣子。脹紅的莖身伴隨兩人的刺激不時微微抽動，當忒修斯收攏手指向著根部撸動時，鈴口處源源不絕地吐出透明的前液，把他們都弄得溼淋淋的。

　　忒修斯好奇地用舌尖捲起那小灘汁水，收穫了葛雷夫一記堪稱淫蕩的呻吟。

　　紐特趁他拱起身的時候輕推著他坐直，一面替他捲起T恤扔到一邊，「現在我們一樣了。」

　　還趴在他腿上的忒修斯抬眼對著葛雷夫笑道：「聽說你剛剛完成了人生中第一次同性口交？介意我們倆驗收一下成果嗎？」

　　葛雷夫眉頭都不皺一下，踢開掛在腳邊的褲子跪坐在地，勾勾手指讓兩人貼近自己。他考慮了一會，決定先把忒修斯晾在一邊。捧住紐特沉甸甸的囊袋，引導著對方挺翹的陰莖貼上自己濕潤的唇。紐特輕輕地呻吟了一聲，一手伸進葛雷夫髮間，小力地輕扯，像是一種鼓勵。

　　「珀西有點偏心吶。」忒修斯這麼說道，臉上的笑意卻一點不減。他同樣跪下身同時也敞開腿，把葛雷夫給環抱在自己懷中。他低頭含住葛雷夫細小的耳垂，雙手撫摸過他的鎖骨、胸膛，惡意的在乳頭上輕彈一下。當葛雷夫忍不住挺胸將自己那敏感的肉粒向著忒修斯手掌送去時，他卻選擇忽略對方的索求，往葛雷夫緊繃的下腹探去，把他往後壓向自己。

　　魁登斯看著他輕輕擺動腰胯，他能想像到忒修斯粗長的性器在葛雷夫滑膩的股間抽動，在白皙的腰窩留下他的氣味。

　　葛雷夫喉頭洩出細碎的嗚咽，像是渴求著那排徊在穴口卻還不肯貫穿自己的物事，毫無羞恥心地向後磨蹭著忒修斯。  
　　  
　　「珀西瓦爾，你得專心。」紐特溫柔地說，下身卻不帶一絲猶豫的向前挺進。

　　眼前畫面如此誘人，但魁登斯無法不轉開視線。他能聽見紐特陰莖在葛雷夫嘴裡抽送的濕潤的水聲，偶爾夾雜著葛雷夫被嗆著的輕咳。魁登斯的指甲刻進椅子扶手，他挫敗地想，他恐怕太低估自己心裡那股蔓生的妒意。

　　「天啊珀西，這不過才是你第二次和男人搞在一起不是嗎？」忒修斯故作驚訝的聲音傳來，「看看你這麼渴望被填滿的樣子，是你適應的太好，還是上一輪我們的魁登斯給你嚐到了甜頭？」

　　魁登斯聞言回頭，發現三人不約而同看著他。葛雷夫嘴裡塞著紐特的老二，而他帶著溫吞的笑，用姆指替葛雷夫抹去從嘴角溢出的唾沫；忒修斯炫耀似地向鏡頭以及魁登斯展示著已經完全臣服於兄弟兩人的葛雷夫，染上粉色的大片肌膚、繃緊的雙腿微微痙攣，高高翹著的陰莖被忒修斯握在手裡，用一種緩慢到讓人瘋狂的速度套弄著。

　　他就要被逼到極限了，帶著水氣的雙眼讓他看起來好無助。

　　「告訴我，是你天生淫蕩，還是是魁登斯的大傢伙讓你變得這麼飢渴？」然而忒修斯沒打算放過他，他給了葛雷夫一個用力的擠壓，他的表情又痛又爽的像是發出了一記無聲的哭叫。他狂亂的點頭，口中發出模糊的咿呀，概括承認忒修斯那些羞辱人的話語。

　　「這就對了，珀西。誠實的孩子會有獎勵的，」忒修斯在他頰邊親了一口，「你想要的我們都會給你⋯⋯但在那之前，你得先餵飽我們倆兄弟。」

　　忒修斯向紐特眨眨眼，他便會意地把自己的傢伙給抽出來──當然是足夠惹火地慢，在葛雷夫薄薄的頰邊勾勒出那話兒在裡頭滑過的形狀直至啵地一聲彈了出來，那些黏答答的體液把葛雷夫紅腫的雙唇給抹得閃亮亮的。

　　他低頭與葛雷夫唇舌交纏，吸吮著、輕咬著，粉色的舌頭模仿著性交的動作在葛雷夫口中抽插，絲毫不介意在對方口中嚐到自己苦澀的味道。葛雷夫忘我的攬住紐特彎下的脖頸，示意讓對方進得更深。

　　忽然響亮的 _啪_ 的一聲，忒修斯一掌狠狠拍在葛雷夫臀上，「別玩得停不下來了，都給我到床上去等著。」

　　紐特忍不住笑出聲，「天殺的控制狂。」他這麼說著，卻也拉開與葛雷夫的距離，率先爬上床。

　　「噢，你們這些調皮的小崽子，你們就是需要控制狂來給點教訓。」

 

─待續─

　　

　　

　


End file.
